my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Foley
Real Name: Joshua Foley *'Current Alias:' Elixir *'Aliases:' Josh *'Relatives:' **Howard Foley (father) **Grace Foley (mother) **Danielle Moonstar (legal guardian) *'Affiliation:' Utopians, X-Men (New Charles Xavier School member); formerly X-Men, X-Force, New X-Men, New Mutants Squad, Xavier Institute student body, Reavers *'Base of Operations:' New Charles Xavier School, Alberta, Canada; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Angel's Aerie, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Some high school and telepathically acquired Ph.D. level human anatomy, physiology, and biology *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 157 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blond *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Flushing, Queens, New York City, New York Powers and Abilities Elixir is an omega-class mutant and an Omega Level Healer, with an Omega-class healing ability. He was satted to be a General Threat by the O*N*E, at the time of M-Day, but was orange-flagged and allegedly reclassified by the O*N*E after he used his powers offensively. Biokinesis: Elixir is capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. He is theoretically capable of rewriting someone's genetic structure at will. He can produce biomolecular energy at will to affect organic matter he touches. This allows him to heal physical damage done to his body or the bodies of others, reactivate suppressed mutant abilities, repair cerebral functions, and alter the composition of his own molecules in certain ways. He has not reached his full healing potential yet. Currently, he is capable of basic healing, having successfully healed broken bones, severe burns, and even a mortal stab through the chest. His ability is by close proximity; he tends to touch his targets, but he can heal through clothing. He may eventually develop enough control of his powers to manipulate the human genome, altering eye, hair, and skin color, implanting physical characteristics, or even reactivating dormant mutant or atavistic genes. Elixir has demonstrated increased mastery of his powers. He is capable of sedating an enraged Wolfsbane and cleaning her body of drugs, granting himself and Archangel a healing factor and curing people of the Legacy Virus. His control over his abilities is now so refined that he was not only capable of giving Vanisher a brain tumor, but even shaping it into the X-Men logo. Because of his control over his own biology, Elixir has proven to be very difficult to treat medically. He usually passed out after pushing his powers too far and remains in a coma for some time. Doctor Nemesis guessed that, during these times, his DNA reboot itself. Dichromatimorphic Skin: After Elixir used his mutant powers to heal himself, his skin turned a golden color. This is possibly due to Elixir activating a secondary mutation in himself. Elixir's skin normally remains golden, but if he uses his powers to damage or kill his skin turns a deep metallic black. This appears to be a completely involuntary reaction, and it has been stated that Elixir has a hard time converting from black to golden. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Biokinesis Category:Healing Category:Inhuman Appearance Category:Pain Inducement Category:Disease Manipulation